Medirak
"All beings are born miserable in this cursed gigaverse. It is only through pure ignorance, that conscious beings find "meaning" in their lives. I'll tell you one thing. There is no happiness, hope, joy or love. These are things that Solek, Photok and yes even Tanma have created, in order to fool you to into this pathetic illusion we call life. The Solekians and Photokians think i'm evil, and yet they still accept this gigaverse of misery their Av-matoran god's have put them through? Nothing can save you from the mess, that they have created. Only through death can we be freed from this Karzahni-hole. Creation is suffering, death is freedom. Do you understand now Medirak?"-Mesonak Medirak i's a male scout, who worked for both Solek, Photok, Tanma and Mesonak at the same time and indirectly influenced the events that occurred on Tanmagna and its subsequent destruction. History Mediscout was born in 254 A.S in Copperius to two disappointed parents. Both of his parents thought his face looked retarded, so they sent him to an orphanage. In the first Mesonid/Mesonoid invasion, Mediscout was sent to Soviet Photokia/USPR in a escape pod. Unfortunately the thrusters on his escape pod malfunctioned, letting his escape pod drift through space, while Mediscout would eventually be put into a cryogenic stasis. After two and a half years of drifting through space, Mediscout's escape pod crashed on a Photokian farm in Soviet Photokia/USPR. The owners of the farm brought Mediscout to Photok. Photok started to feel bad for the child, so he decided to adopt him. Photok taught Mediscout to not only accept his deformities, but also how to roasts his enemies with stuff like "your face doesn't look any better than mine, knigger." Mediscout grew up to be a strong smart and bright boy, but later in his life he would suffer terrible fates. Mediscout eventually got crippling depression, and tried many ways to end his own life. But fate would not allow him to die, causing Medi to go from regular suicide attempts, to joining the Photokian military. Medi went on many suicide missions with a high risk of death, but survived them all. Medi kept getting promoted in the military and getting a better life, instead of the sweet release of death that he so desired. Eventually, when Mediscout was 33, he got married to a woman, who ended up being a Tanmanian. Mediscout had to kill her because she would have killed him, which just made Mediscout more depressed. Eventually, the mesonid attacks came to Photokia. This made Mediscout happy though, because he could finally get himself killed. Photokia was going to evacuate and launch into space, so Medi decided to stay behind. In Finland, Mediscout managed to create his own republic called The Soviet Repuplic Of The Mediscout Common Wealth, which was supposed to be like Soviet Photokia/USPR. The Finnish goverment didn't want to spend money on feeding Mediscout, so Mediscout had to learn how to hunt. Later in his life he got company from a guy called Weraptor, who originally came from the Czech Republic. The Mesonoids eventually got up to the surface of Finland. Fortunately for Mediscout, Photok came to fight the Mesonoids with Mediscout. To Mediscout's surprise, he lived the encounter. Medi sat down and began to sob uncontrollably. Photok went over to Mediscout to comfort him, asking why he was so sad after a victory against such a powerful enemy. Mediscout replied that he had crippling depression for the past 15 years, and tried to kill himself by going on suicide missions, and before that tried simple homemade techniques behind Photok's back. Photok told Mediscout there was still another way to be happy, Photok told Mediscout of the legendary Solek, and all of his stories he had to share fighting alongside him. He told Mediscout that Solek was the reason they were all not slaves to the Tanmanians. Photok then told Mediscout there was a way he could defeat the Tanmanians, and stop the Mesonids from invading more planets. This way was to join a group in Western Civilization, called The Solekmen. And for the first time in a while, Mediscout was happy, and had hope. Mediscout changed his name to Medirak, because no doubt corrupt politicians would lie to the people of New Boston, telling Medi killed his wife for no reason. Medirak then went to meet up with The Solekmen. The Solekmen One day Medirak wanted the Tanmanian Empire to stop raiding so many settlements. Because of this problem Medirak made the group called ''"Solekmen". ''At first the group succeeded very well, but after some time the group's number of members decreased. They then made a new base in Limeachusetts, where two members of the group would betray them. Their betrayal costed so many lives of the Solekmen group, that only eight members managed to survive. The Solekmen then escaped over to Concord, where Toa Onuvaak finally woke up after 200 years (cuz laziness). Fortunately for Mediscout and his Solekmen, Onuvaak came to save them. Together, the Solekmen created a new base in Sanctuary Hills, and it was here Medirak would say his famous quote:"Onuvaak, another settlement needs your help."'' Onuvaak then became the general of the Solekmen, since he was very fast at helping settlements and getting back again... And also because Medirak was lazy. Edginess, Mesonak, Tanma and The Mask of Control Despite being somewhat safe from the Tanmanian Empire, Medirak was facing an existential crisis. He questioned whether or not the Solekian rebellion was even worthwhile, why the prophesied heroes still haven't arrived yet to save them from Tanma (he didn't know Onuvaak was one of the chosen ones), and the problem of evil. However Medirak was not the only one who had these questions, all of the Solekmen were becoming more edgy too, even Onuvaak was not safe from this depressive nihilism. It was during these times, that the members of the Solekmen would start dying their hair black (wait they have hair?), wear dark armor, listen to Linkin Park and cut their wrists with apple slices. A few weeks later the Solekmen group ceased to exist, since nobody had the faith or hope in the Solekian cause anymore, and if they continued the group, they would eventually kill each other or themselves. The members fled all over the universe, many of them have never been seen again, and only Toa Onuvaak has managed to find hope in the Solekian cause again, when he met the rest of the chosen heroes. Medirak on the other hand ran away from everything, and escaped to the outer rim of his own universe, where he stayed lonely for many years. One fateful day, Medirak met the lord of all destruction and chaos himself: Mesonak. Mesonak tried to convince Medirak, that the positive philosophies of Solekism and Photokism were in the end fruitless and destructive, and only through death can there be no suffering. Medirak accepted Mesonak's offer, and then became ''Medirak the Edgy Hunter'''. Bestowed with the power of edginess, Medirak was sent out to fulfill Mesonak's plans. Even though Mesonak genuinely disliked Tanma, he still wanted Medirak to join the Tanmanian army. This way he could secretly put his plan into action, since Tanma is pretty much Mesonak's tool. In the Tanmanian empire, he became both a Toa Inquisistor and a assassinator. Despite becoming perphaps one of the edgiest beings in the gigaverse, he still secretly wanted his Solekian comrades to get out of their nihilistic phases. Medirak decided he could do this, if he got the legendary mask of control in his hands. While he somewhat believes what Mesonak told him, he still want his friends to atleast "think" there is hope for them, and then end the Gigaverse in a non-destructive way. '' Category:G2 Category:Mediscout